New Year's Resolution: Make him like me
by GrammarGeek
Summary: I wrote this last night when I was all alone in my room, bored to death. If only this could've happened.... Fluff. Smut. Lemon. Whatever you care to call it. RLHG
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! Another fluff story for you. I seem to be full of them these days. The characters are as canon as I felt like making them. I really just needed half of their characteristics. The rest are from other people I know. The ones this is based on. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither JKR's characters nor Starbucks.**

If he knew… Oh, she'd be in for it, she knew.

--------flashback--------

"So. What are you doing tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to watch the ball drop with Sirius," Remus replied.

"That'll be fun," Hermione said, instantly jealous of Sirius for getting to spend the evening out with Remus. She would kill to be in his place.

"Yeah, until I'm ditched for some chick he picks up," Remus replied, laughing happily.

"Nah. You'll have a good time either way. I'd best be off. Nice talking to you!" Hermione called over her shoulder, leaving the grocery store she bumped into Remus at.

---xXx---

She spent the next hour at home, depressed, reading.

_I wish I had something to do tonight_, she thought miserably as she sank herself into a depressed state. She knew it wasn't true. Normally, she'd be fine staying at home, but staying at home knowing Remus was going to do something fun, maybe involving another girl, made her wish she was going with them.

Hermione liked Remus. A lot. They were good friends, and he knew she liked him. While they flirted jokingly, he always turned down any offers she made, saying she was too young.

She spent the evening itching to be with him. She was tempted to go down there and "accidentally" bump into them. She could only think: If she were the girl Remus picked up that evening…. There _was_ a slight possibility if she went….

Hermione sighed, frustrated. She was making no progress in her book.

She finally decided to go. She wouldn't find Remus. She'd find some other guy to release some of this pent-up sexual frustration (caused, of course, by Remus).

Running upstairs to her room, she quickly changed into her favourite pair of jeans and a somewhat-revealing burgundy sweater that showed off just the right amount of cleavage.

She picked up the keys to her car and drove off.

----xXx----

She parked her car and headed up to the accumulated mass of people.

Not ready to find a bed partner yet, she slipped into the packed Starbucks and ordered a Frappuccino.

She found an open seat and drank her frappuccino in a back corner.

_Why did I come?_ She asked herself

_To see Remus. Duh._ Her conscience replied.

A guy was trying to attract her attention from the other side of the shop. She ignored him and decided to leave. She never should have come.

Disposing her drink in a trash can, she made her way back to her car.

She saw the silhouette of a guy sitting on the curb by a car. He looked pretty bored.

_Well, I'm here. He looks bored, too. I may as well…._

Hermione had never done this kind of thing before, and she really didn't know what to do. She decided that being straightforward was probably the best option.

She walked over to him and sat down. It was too dark, and she couldn't make out what he looked like.

"So. What's your name?" she asked, casually placing her hand on the guy's thigh.

"Remus," he said, deciding to play along. Why not? Afterwards, he and Sirius could swap girl stories. He'd have one to share this time. "You?" he asked, looking at her.

Hermione couldn't talk. Was Remus going to…? If she told him her name…. "Jane," she said, taking up her middle name.

"Jane…" he said, leaning close to her.

She felt his warm breath on her face. He was so close. She leaned in gently and touched her lips to his.

He slipped one hand behind her neck to deepen the kiss and placed the other on the small of her back.

She slowly shifted, so she had a leg on either side of him. She used her tongue to explore his warm mouth. He was moving slowly, passionately, and she'd never felt anything like it.

Hermione placed her hands on his chest and stroked up and down, leaving fiery patterns dancing across his skin. She pressed her hips against his.

Remus let out a small ghost of a moan and removed his lips from hers. He placed them on her neck, biting and licking down to her collar bone.

Hermione slid her hands under his shirt and rubbed his chest and back sensuously. She slowly pulled it off.

Remus hissed as the cold air hit his chest. He rubbed his hardening member on her thrusting hips and she let out her own moan.

He put his hands up her shirt and pulled it off. Fumbling a bit for the clasp, he undid her bra and added it to the discarded shirts.

Remus flipped Hermione over and lay her down on the cold concrete.

He took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it. Hermione arched up, rubbing against his erect dick.

Her warm hands traced down and undid his pants, pulling them and the boxers under them off.

Remus pressed his hot cock on her thigh and undid her pants, his mouth still ravaging her nipple.

Hermione kicked off her pants and grabbed Remus' hot manhood, eliciting a moan from him.

He slid a finger into her wet vagina. Then, another. She was so hot and so slick.

He set his dick at her opening and thrust himself in. Hermione threw her head back and moaned. She grabbed at his back and thrust harder. Remus found that spot between her neck and shoulder and was attacking it with wet kisses and small bites. He thrust deeper and deeper into her.

"Gods, you're so tight," he moaned in her ear.

Finally, she felt herself coming. She orgasmed, and he came. They caught their breath lying next to each other, and then silently threw on their clothes.

Both stood there a bit awkwardly. In the background, the sound of the masses counting down from 10 reached them. They watched as the ball dropped and cheering erupted through the crowd.

"Well, Happy New Year," Hermione said, giving Remus a brief kiss before walking back to her car.

Remus watched the retreating form of the girl he just shagged. He waited for a few minutes, just standing there, before walking towards the crowd to find Sirius and head home.

**How'd you like it? There's probably going to be one more chapter. I'm not quite done yet. I haven't written anything for it yet (it won't take me long, though), so if you get your constructive criticism and remarks in before I write up the next one, they will be sure to have their impact, and I'll change what you ask me to.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Remus' POV

As Remus showered and got in bed after dropping Sirius off at his house, he couldn't help but remember Jane. Her hands touching him felt so good, and he couldn't shake the feeling… he knew her.

He finally erased all thoughts from his brain and drifted off to sleep.

---xXx---

Hermione's POV

Hermione got home and immediately got in the shower.

_…Oh my god… I just had sex with Remus…_ Thoughts and memories of their quick shag overwhelmed her. _…and it was great._

Hermione squealed in delight and hugged herself. She finished showering and fell into a pleasant sleep. She could think of the repercussions in the morning.

---X---

Hermione woke up the next morning. The night before flashed in front of her eyes. She was now thinking more rational thoughts.

If he knew… oh, she'd be in for it, she knew.

She did not feel like facing this right now. What if Remus found out and never talked to her again…? She couldn't do it.

Hermione curled up in a ball and went back to sleep, trying not to think of the consequences.

---xXx---

Remus' POV

Remus woke up late the next morning. He was dead tired, but he needed to think. He got up and walked down to get something to drink. Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, he sat at the table and zoned out for a bit, thinking of the night before.

A loud knocking pulled Remus out of his reverie. Looking up, he saw Sirius standing at the door with a six pack of beer.

Remus laughed and got up to let him in. Sirius walked in and plopped down comfortably on the chair across from his.

---xXx---

Hermione's POV

Hermione finally woke up later that morning. She got up and got dressed. She felt unbelievably sick, so she didn't eat anything.

Apparating to his doorstep, she raised her hand to knock but found the door opened and Sirius laughing like a madman as he walked out.

"Ah! Mademoiselle," Sirius said, taking a deep bow. "Please, step inside." Sirius held the door open for her and she walked in nervously.

"Remus," she said walking up to him after Sirius closed the door behind her.

"Hermione?" Remus asked, raising a brow.

Hermione walked over and sat down on the seat previously occupied by Sirius.

"Something to d—" Remus started.

"No. Sorry. I've got to tell you something."

Remus nodded for her to continue.

"Last night, I… that was I. I am Jane, and I'm so, so sorry."

Remus looked at her as if she was crazy. "Listen, Hermione, if you can't handle just being friends… I can't believe… Hermione?" His voice faltered on the last word.

"I was stupid. I thought I wanted… but I didn't. I do just want you as a friend," she said, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Remus—" she said.

"No. Stop."

**For those of you who are disappointed, I'm sorry. I didn't originally have this planned for the story. I was planning on writing and updating the next day, but I lost interest, and it took me forever to figure out why. I didn't want this. I thought I did, but really and truly don't. Remus, you're right. I'm sorry. **

**If Flames are all I get… I probably deserve them. Sorry.**


End file.
